


Back to the street where we began

by Alexander_Slamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Remus feel when Sirius went to Azakaban? A fic that takes a look at what happened to Remus when Sirius was away and what happened when he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the street where we began

I am going back to the street corner where we first kissed. Me and you, it was supposed to be like that forever. Not for seven short years, I miss you every day and I don’t think that I will ever stop missing you. Sirius Black, why did you have to go after Peter? He didn’t matter; he would’ve been caught anyway, it wouldn’t have taken long and we knew where he would go after he killed them. I think, somewhere in my mind, I know that you didn’t kill him; you didn’t kill him did you? Not one of our friends. Not Peter. You went to Azkaban yesterday; for life as well, they didn’t give you a trial they said that ‘the evidence was overwhelming’ and that they couldn’t leave a ‘dangerous mass-murderer’ on the streets.   
The corner of Denmark Street in Soho, where we bought your first guitar and my first ukulele. Your guitar was awesome; it was a 1969 Gibson Les Paul; it was black with a white scratch pad and gold volume control. You made me carry it back to the flat though. When we got to the corner, the weight of the guitar was hurting me, it was only three days to the full, and so you took it off my back and your hand crept round the back of my neck and you tilted my head up to look you in the eyes and kissed me. It was my first kiss, you pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. I could see then that this wasn’t one of your silly jokes. You took my hand in yours and slung the guitar over your shoulder and tugged me back to the flat we were sharing.  
As I stand here now, I feel more alone than ever before; I lost everything two nights ago: my friends, the only source of comfort and hope. 

***

Christmas 1981

I look at the pudding in front of me. I decided to go to Alice and Frank’s place for Christmas as I couldn’t face it alone. They’re nice and welcoming but however hard they try I know I don’t really belong here. I am coming to visit you tomorrow, I hear that you’re not doing too badly from some of the Aurors. It has only been two months though and you’re in there for life, not if I can help it though; I want you out here with me in our crummy little flat in Soho. Please don’t be changed too much, I hope the Auror was right.

***  
Christmas 1994 

God you don’t know how bloody happy I am that you’re here. Ok so we can’t spend Christmas in England, Hawaii isn’t so far away and when it isn’t raining its not so bad. Today is one of those days and you’re sitting on the beach with boulders at your back. I walk out, you’re not doing so badly and you’re skin isn’t so waxy anymore. I remember you laughing when I said that I would join you. We’re going back to England in three weeks so you can be near Harry. It is dangerous but I think you know that and I am inspired by what you are willing to risk by going to your godson. I want to tell you that the fact you left for me twelve years doesn’t matter to me. I loved and have loved you and will love you for all my and your time left on this godforsaken planet. I walk out to the beach and sit by you. Our thighs are so close that they brush against each other. Our hands are touching just by their fingertips and my head rests on your shoulder. I feel you press a kiss into my hair as you arms wrap around me.   
“I love you” I say.  
“But I thought-“ you looks at me, confused.  
“Never”  
“Okay” you say.  
“Okay”  
“God, I love you so much Remus” you pick me up and my legs wrap around your waist. We are kissing furiously, at an almost lips bruising pace; the longing of twelve years quite apparent in it. Our hips roll together as one and the only thing in the world right now is not the blood red sun or the waves against the sand that has somehow managed to get into places I wish it would not, it is you and me and twelve years of desire. We wont last long if we keep going like this, so we slow and you carry me into the house and lay me slowly on the bed, you are almost reverent in the way your fingers caress down my arms and my chest, stopping in their worship of my body as I fiddle with the hem of your shirt; you grin and pull it over your head, and I run my hands down your chest. This is what I needed, some way to feel whole and loved and I knew it would only be you, you wreck of a man, you perfect human. I needed you; all these years I thought there was no cure for my wish to paint everything black, but there was and it was you.   
You complete me. I need you, I want you, I love you. It is almost desperate, I think we have waited long enough to make it so, you rip off my jeans and I your shorts and then you are slipping a finger into me and then another. You fill me slowly in the light of the sun; it doesn’t hurt, almost, the pain is nothing compared with the pleasure that comes with the rocking pace that is slower than before and more passionate. Us two in the sun’s embrace together at last. You pull me up to your lips as you cum, we kiss as I do and all is well. 

***  
England 1995  
Denmark Street,   
Soho,  
London.

We stand on the street were we began. Harry is safe and you look relaxed tonight, the moon is nowhere near full but is shining behind us. It is almost fourteen years since we last kissed on this street corner but here we are. You don’t look like you but it you kept your eyes in this disguise. We lean in and our lips touch. From the pub across the street there come a few shouted words like “Get a room” and “Wooop” you grin and a few of them even wolf whistle. You pull back and grin.  
“Love you Moony,” I laugh at the name.  
“Love you two Pads”  
Harry is safe. You are as safe as an escaped convict can be. The full moon is not till two weeks away, so I am reasonably ok. Yes, all is well. 

 

Fin.


End file.
